<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>synchronize by Obsessionista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512700">synchronize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionista/pseuds/Obsessionista'>Obsessionista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, no beta reading we post garbage right away here like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionista/pseuds/Obsessionista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of their training on their journey to become gym leaders, Avery and Klara are made to go on an intership at gyms on the Galar mainland.</p><p>What sounds like an easy enough time to Avery at first turns however into a bit of a wild ride for not only him but the young man tasked with mentoring him, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Poplar | Opal, Mustard (Pokemon) &amp; Poplar | Opal, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Savory | Avery/Beet | Bede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as anyone who's been following me on twitter knows, i'm quite fond of avery/bede... i just think they got a nice contrast when it comes to their personalities. so i thought hey, why not write a fic about the two.</p><p>the fic *might* get nsfw later, but it'll be off to a slow start (bede doesn't even get mentioned in the first chapter lmao). still, rated it M just to be safe, as well as for the fact i want to explore some darker topics here as usual in my writings. rating, tags and warnings might change as the fic will go on. might throw in some other ships too. who knows! let's see where this thing is gonna take us.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a special day for two young trainers at the dojo of the Isle of Armor. After dinner, they were singled out by Mustard and Honey, and sat down for a talk. Apparently Mustard had finally deemed them worthy enough for the next step of their training. And this was...</p><p>"...Internships?" Avery and Klara asked at the same time, with questioning looks.</p><p>Mustard nodded. "Yes, you have heard that right. What's a better way of learning how to be a gym leader than to learn it directly from one?"</p><p>Plenty probably, Avery thought. He's trained in his own family's gym before after all, and that didn't turn out quite... fruitful, to say at the least. But he'd likely get that rubbed in his face in some form if he brought it up, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Klara spoke up again first. "Aren't the gyms like, on the mainland? So how are we gonna deal with getting to them? Do we have to stay at like the towns they're in?"</p><p>This time it was Honey who answered. "You'll be staying with the gym leaders that will mentor you during that time. Don't worry, you'll be provided with good care. Otherwise, don't be afraid to give us a call and we'll handle it, alright?" She gave the two an encouraging smile.</p><p>Klara and Avery shared unsure looks. At least they didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay at, but staying with complete strangers instead didn't sound too inviting. But they didn't dare protest. </p><p>But there was something Avery wanted to know. "If I may ask... which gyms are we going to?"</p><p>"You may indeed ask," Mustard spoke, and addressed the two, Klara first. "Klara, you will be mentored at the Spikemuth gym. Spikemuth is unique in that it's one of the few towns where the Dynamax phenomenom cannot be used, so your training will likely be focused on utilizing your teams raw strength. As for Avery..." he turned his head towards towards the young man "...you will be staying at Ballonlea. A whimsical town at the heart of one of Galar's many beautiful forests. An interesting place for sure. With interesting people, too."<br/>
For a second, Mustard seemed as if he was lost in thought, but he was back to his usual, grinning self in a second, so Avery thought he had perhaps just imagined it.</p><p>The Spikemuth gym and the Ballonlea gym were, from what Avery could remember from his lessons about gym leader history at home, a dark type gym and a fairy type gym respectively. That crossed asking for what type specialists they were going to train under off his list, so there was only one thing left for him to inquire.</p><p>"And when are we going?"</p><p>"Oh, you can leave right away if you'd please. The gym leaders have already been informed you're coming in the next time, so all that's left to do is for you to pack your stuff and for us to tell them you're on your way." </p><p>"I can imagine they might be happy to see you sooner than later too." Honey added. "After all, from what I've heard a while back, the gym leaders of both of these gyms are looking for successors. Who knows, maybe they'll take a liking to you if you perform well."</p><p>That caught the attention of the two young adults. A chance at leading their own gyms, and so soon? It seemed almost too good to be true.</p><p>"So, what do you two say?" Mustard asked.</p><p>Avery sat back, thinking. It was sudden, and he, admittedly, wasn't sure what to think about leaving the dojo so soon, even if it might only be for a while. But this also might be his one chance to redeem himself, to show the world he had it in him what it takes to be a gym leader.</p><p>"...I'll go. Right away. Tell the Ballonlea gym leader I'll be there faster than an Abra can use Teleport!" </p><p>Klara looked at him, a bit shocked, before putting up her usual, sweet and enthusiastic facade. "M-me too! I wanna go right away as well!"</p><p>Mustard was visibly pleased. "Wonderful! Honey and me will make the last preparations as you pack then. I'll inform the gym leaders..." </p><p>"...and I will call a pair of Corvicabs to pick you too up. And don't leave them waiting too long, okay?" Honey added.</p><p>"Okay!" Klara said, and Avery nodded.</p><p>The two got up, making their way to their rooms. With each step, it dawned upon Avery what he had just agreed to. Training at a new place, with new people, under a new mentor. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a bit of a nervous feeling stirring in his gut. It was different than when he came to the dojo, after all. He's known of the place before through a flyer, heard of it's good reputation, had informed himself of it through and through before making his way there. All he knew of the knew place he was going to was that it was a fairy type gym in the middle of nowhere, apparently.</p><p>But what was said was said, and he didn't want to back out and look like a coward. All he could do was accepting his fate.</p><p>So he got to packing. With some hindrances, as his Slowbro fell asleep on some clothes he had put on the bed, and waking it up was not an easy task. Klara wasn't without her troubles too as it seemed, as Avery could hear noises coming from outside that sounded awfully like her chasing after one of the fast Slowpokes, likely after it stole some clothes or items again. But eventually, he had everything he needed together, and headed out, travel suitcase in hand. Klara followed soon after. </p><p>Honey was already expecting them. "Got everything? Good. Your cabs should be waiting outside. I must say, I'm going to miss the two of you. But you getting out of the comfort of the dojo for a while and into the big, wide world should open doors to a lot new possibilites, so it's only for the best." She smiled. "Now, let's get going."</p><p>Outside, it was already dark, stars showing up on the clear sky. Perhaps they should've waited at least until morning to depart instead, Avery thought. Not only the stars were out today however, but all members of the dojo too apparently. </p><p>"What's everyone doing here?" Klara asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Seing you off, of course!" Mustard answered, emerging from the crowd. With that, people were huddling around the two, and soon handshakes and hugs and words like 'goodbye' and 'good luck!' were exchanged plentiful. Avery was a bit overwhelmed. Klara too, from the looks of it.</p><p>"Are you crying?" He asked.</p><p>"What?! No! I just got some make-up in my eye, that's all. Ugh." Not wanting to let her mind get changed in the last second, after a few more goodbyes she hurried off to one of the cabs waiting further out there- and then to the other when she was politely informed that the first cab was here to pick up Avery, not her.</p><p>Avery figured he should get going too. He too tried to not let the sentimentalities get to him, so he too got going after saying his last goodbyes and, after a short quarrel with the pilot about that he should better take off his hat while they flew, was seated in his cab. Before they took off though, Mustard made his way up to him.</p><p>"Ah, Avery, before I forget, I have a favor to ask of you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Could you take this to the fairy type gym leader?" </p><p>Mustard took out an envelope, and handed it to Avery. </p><p>"Consider it done." Avery said, taking it. How hard could delivering a letter be?</p><p>Mustard grinned. "Much thanks. Well then, goodbye my boy. Enjoy your time in Ballonlea!"</p><p>And soon, the cab took off into the air. On the ground below he could see the dojo trainers, Honey, and Mustard, looking up at him and waving at him, and in the distance in the night sky, he could make out Klara's Corvicab, it having taken off a little before his own.</p><p>On a whim, he decided to look at the letter Mustard had given to him. It was plain and white, with nothing on it except for the words <em> To Opal of Ballonlea </em> written on the back. </p><p>Opal... well, now he had a name at least. It eased his mind a little, somehow. He pocketed the letter, and sat back, trying to enjoy the ride through the night sky that would bring him to what might signal the start of a new chapter of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mustard had told Avery that Ballonlea was situated in one of Galar's forest. But Avery didn't imagine said forest to be so... massive. It was gigantic, an ocean of trees under him as the Corvicab he sat in flew over it, and it seemed like there was a strange glow coming from parts of it too. </p><p>He tried to ask the pilot. "Are... are you sure we're at the right place?". The last thing he needed today was an attempted kidnapping.</p><p>"Sure thing. You wanted a ride to Ballonlea after all, right? This is the Glimwood Tangle, and Ballonlea's smack in the middle of it." The pilot answered. "Now hold on to your seat, we're gonna land soon, and it's always a bit difficult in this area, what's with all the trees."</p><p>Avery did as he was told, and soon, they started to descend, the cab shaking and the foliage of the trees rustling around them as they made their way down. But before Avery could complain about it making him sick, they landed safely on the forest floor. </p><p>"Here we go. Now, all you gotta do is walk a little up this path and you'll be at the Pokemon Center. Was told someone would pick you up from there. You need any help with your luggage?" The pilot asked him.</p><p>Avery shook his head. "Um... no. No thanks, I mean. I'll be going now, thank you for the flight." </p><p>He took his suitcase and hat and got out of the cab, and went on his way. Behind him, he could hear the sound of the Corvicab taking off again, Corviknight wings and the leaves of the giant trees rustling again, and before him, he could make out a Pokemon Center at the end of the forest path, as well as some of that strange glow again. And when he came nearer, he could see just why that was.</p><p>The town of Ballonlea was truly a sight to behold. Hidden in the embrace of trees so large one couldn't see the sky anymore no matter how hard one tried, with fairy type Pokemon playing and wandering around like the place was built for them, and mushrooms of varying sizes and colors, some as big as trees, giving off a glow bright enough to illuminate their surrounding, bathing everything in a whimsical, magical light.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it? I'm quite fond of the pink mushrooms especially. A shame most of them are so small." Avery was snapped out of his thoughts, slightly startled. He was so lost in looking at everything that he didn't notice someone else approaching. </p><p>"A-ah, yes... beautiful..." He looked who spoke to him, and saw an old lady, dressed with a baby blue hat, a massive fluffy purple scarf, and a pastel-striped dress. And on that dress... was that the fairy type symbol?</p><p>"My Future Sight tells me you must be Opal of Ballonlea." Avery said, hoping to be correct to make a good first impression and not a fool of himself.</p><p>Luckily he was spot-on. "Correct, my dear. But no need to be so formal. Just Opal will do. You must be Avery, then." The two shook hands, and Opal mustered him briefly. "But let's not chit-chat out on the street for too long. It's getting late, and you must be exhausted. Follow me." </p><p>Avery did as he was told, grabbing his suitcase again and following her. And indeed, now that she mentioned it, he was starting to feel exhausted, despite the fact he made his way here by cab. He couldn't wait to get some proper rest.</p><p>After crossing a little bridge, Avery got a good look at the Ballonlea gym, now straight ahead of him. An impressive stadium, only overtowered by the massive trees and mushrooms surrounding the town. Soon, very soon, he was going to train there. There was a feeling rising in him again, and he wasn't quite sure if it was nervousness or excitement.  They weren't headed for the gym however, but a little house near to it. Opal unlocked the door, and gestured to Avery to follow her inside. </p><p>"Come in, dear. No need to be shy." She said, and made her way to what Avery assumed was the kitchen. He looked around as he was following her. The interior looked cozy, and almost as whimsical as the town outside, with lots of little trinkets, strange potted plants and herbs, and pictures and paintings on the walls of days long gone by and sceneries like out of a fairytale. And lots of it all in shades pink. It was fitting for a fairy type gym leader to say at least least, Avery thought.</p><p>"Take a seat. I will make us some tea. What is your favorite?" Opal asked as they stood in the kitchen, the older woman already filling a kettle with water and placing it on the stove.</p><p>"Oh, I don't really have a favorite." He answered.</p><p>"Wrong."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Wrong. Everyone's got a favorite." She said, as she started looking through the cupboard looking presumably for tea.</p><p>"Well, I don't. I have no preference." Avery answered again.</p><p>"Hm... Well, how about a nice fennel and caraway seed tea then?"</p><p>Yuck. "Oh, um... no, thank you. Are there any other options?"</p><p>Avery could swear he saw the hint of a sly smile on the fairy gym leader's face. "Plenty. See, you do seem have preferences. Now we know that one <em> is not </em> your favorite, which means we are one step closer to figuring out what <em> is</em>. It's not the most fitting tea for now, anyway... although it is very helpful with stomach problems, should you ever have any."</p><p>He didn't know what to answer. He had to say she was right, but what was this all about out of a sudden? Was this some sort of test? Why tea? Or were old people just weird like that? Mustard wasn't exactly normal, either. Speaking of Mustard... </p><p>"Ahem, anyways... I was told to give this to you." Avery said, taking out the letter he was handed earlier. Opal turned to him and took the letter out of his hand, inspecting the envelope.</p><p>"Hm... this is from Mustard, isn't it?"</p><p>Avery nodded. Did the two know each other personally?</p><p>"Well, I'll take a look at it later. I'm glad he's deciding to contact me this way, though. I heard he himself is quite fond of all this newfangled technology, but I prefer the old-fashioned ways sometimes." </p><p>Opal put the letter aside, and directed her attention back to the cupboard. Avery in the meantime tried to get a better look at his surroundings again. Much like what else of the house he had seen so far, a lot of it was pink. A pink tablecloth, pink flowers in a vase, pink curtains in front of the window. And what he noticed just now, a pink Pokemon on the floor. It was a Sylveon, sleeping soundly in a little Pokemon bed in a corner of the kitchen. How cute, he thought. He couldn't help but watch it for some time as it slept, its long ears and little tail sometimes twitching. He wondered what it dreamt of. If only he could use Dream Eater.</p><p>"Adorable, isn't it? But quite the fighter too." Opal said. She put a cup of tea down in front of Avery, before sitting down herself.</p><p>He turned to her. "A Pokemon of the gym?"</p><p>"Yes. A relatively new addition however."</p><p>Avery took a glance at his tea while they were talking. He noticed the cups Opal used had fairy Pokemon motifs on it, with his having a beautiful Galarian Rapidash one. A good choice, he mused. The smell of the tea was pleasant, too.</p><p>"Lavender and lemon balm," Opal informed him. "A good mixture for a good night's rest."</p><p>He looked back at the Sylveon, and attempted to do some smalltalk as his tea cooled down.  "So... for how long have you been training it?"</p><p>"I catched it during the last gym challenge season, as an Eevee. I haven't done any training with it, however."</p><p>"How did it evolve, then?" </p><p>"It doesn't belong to me, I entrusted it to someone else."</p><p>"And who, if I may ask?"</p><p>"My successor, Bede."</p><p>Avery looked at her, dumbfounded. Successor? But Miss Honey said the gym was still looking for a successor... but she did also say she heard that a while back.<br/>
He huffed. Of course such news would reach the Isle of Armor last. Typical. First he didn't get to know his rival on the isle had been the champ the whole time, and now this. </p><p>"Is something wrong, dear?" Opal asked.</p><p>He shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. I just heard this gym was looking for someone to take over, so-"</p><p>"You wanted to apply for the position?"</p><p>"Well, sort of. You could say that."</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you the position is indeed taken already," Opal paused, taking a sip from her tea. "Nevertheless, you coming here won't be for nothing. I'm sure our time together will be educational for us all." She mustered him once again. "I don't think you have quite the pink I was looking for anyways... though, purple is a rather lovely color too, isn't it?"</p><p>"A-ah. Yes. Lovely color." Avery answered, his emotions a mix of disappointment and confusion. What was that about now, with pink and purple?  </p><p>He tried to distract himself from the old lady's odd behaviour by taking a sip of his tea himself. The taste was just as nice as the smell, sweet and calming. Immediately, he felt a little more at ease, and tried to get his thoughts in order. So what if the position wasn't open anymore? He could still use the time here to train to be a gym leader, even if he had to look for a gym to run somewhere else. </p><p>Both him and Opal looked up as they heard noises. The sound of the front door opening and closing, and the steps of someone making their way towards their direction. </p><p>"Hello? Miss Opal?" A voice rung out.</p><p>"In the kitchen, Bede dear." Opal called back. </p><p>More steps. And then, a boy entered the kitchen, coming to a halt when he saw the psychic type specialist. He looked a few years younger than Avery, smaller and more delicate than him too. White, curly hair was framing his face, and his eyes were of an intense, amethyst-like color. His clothes on the other hand consisted of a soft-looking gym uniform in the same colors as Opal's dress, with pastel pink and baby blue stripes. </p><p>The two young men looked at each other, the younger clearly inspecting Avery too and squinting his eyes.</p><p>It was Opal who spoke up again first. "Welcome home, Bede. As you can see, we have a guest." She gestured to Avery. "This is Avery, the trainer from the dojo that we had talked about was going to stay with us. You'll be mentoring him from the next days onwards."</p><p>Wait. </p><p><em>Bede</em> was going to be his mentor? This boy? Avery looked back and forth between the two, wondering if he had misheard something. </p><p>"...I see. It's... nice to meet you." Bede said aptly.</p><p>"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Avery said back, realizing almost too late he hasn't greeted the boy yet.</p><p>After looking Avery up and down again, Bede sat down at the kitchen table as well, looking at Opal expectantly. </p><p>"I know you two must have your questions. Yes, Bede will indeed mentor you, Avery." She turned her attention towards her cup of tea one again, before turning it to Bede. "Despite being still new to being a gym leader yourself, I trust you with this task, Bede dear. And the art of teaching others is something that must be learned first, too. I will, of course, keep an eye on both of you as well."</p><p>Avery looked at her, then at Bede, who looked at him, the two of them still not exactly knowing what to think of this but not wanting to object the former faity type gym leader either. </p><p>"Understood, Miss Opal." Bede replied eventually. Avery instead decided to be silent and drink the rest of his tea before it got cold. </p><p>"I'm glad we got this cleared up then." Opal drank up the rest of her tea too, then stood up. "Well, I would say it's time for us to retire for the night, it's quite late already. Whatever questions you two might still have can be answered tomorrow, after a good night of sleep."</p><p>She moved to get up, and Avery and Bede soon followed suit. The younger boy seemed to have something on his mind, however.</p><p>"Miss Opal?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"The guest room's not done yet. We didn't know he was coming so soon, after all."</p><p>Great, Avery thought to himself. Where was he going to sleep now? On some couch, one that was probably too small for him and would cause him back pains for days? Go on this internship, they said. People will take good care of you, they said. He huffed, but no one took notice.</p><p>"And now you're worried about where he'll sleep tonight?" Opal asked, and Avery thought he could see a bit of an amused smile on her face again.</p><p>"'Worried' might be a bit of an overstatement, but yes, basically."</p><p>"How sweet of you. Worry not, we'll have the room ready in a day or two, won't we? And until then, he'll stay in your room."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Bede and Avery exclaimed at the same time</p><p>"Your room is big enough that the two of you will find enough space for tonight. Now Bede, be so nice and help our guest with his things." She pointed towards Avery's suitcase, that now laid beside the kitchen table, before heading off towards the hallway. "I will be trying to get my beauty sleep now. Should there be any troubles, wake me. But I expect you two to behave, given your ages."</p><p>"But-... yes, miss Opal." Bede sighed, and grabbed Avery's luggage off the floor, struggling a little with lifting it. "Follow me." </p><p>And Avery did. Through the halls and up some creaking stairs, past more pink and whimsy decorations everywhere, until they were in front of a door with a little Hatenna decal on it. At least the people living here seemed to appreciate psychic types too, Avery mused.</p><p>"This here is my room." Bede explained. "Yours is a few doors down the hallway..." the boy vaguely pointed somewhere to his left down the hall. "...but we'll have to move some things around there first, boxes and old furniture. You'll stay in mine for tonight."</p><p>"Yes, Opal had mentioned that already. It's not like I have used Amnesia and forgot it." Avery said.</p><p>Bede glared at him, but held back whatever he was gonna say. Instead, he opened the door, and stepped into his room. He unceremoniously dumped Avery's suitcase on the ground, before turning back towards him.</p><p>"Get in. Or are you waiting for an invite?" the boy sneered. "And close the door behind you."</p><p>Avery entered the boy's bedroom, and took a look around. The first thing he noticed that it was a lot less pink than the rest of the house, although that didn't mean the color didn't creep it's way in here too, like in the form of light pink curtains in front of the window, a bright pink coat hung over a chair by a writing desk in the corner, and, to Avery's amusement, Pokemon plush dolls on the boy's double sized bed. Bede had made such a rough impression on him so far, but yet there he was, collecting such cute things. He couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"What's with that thing, by the way?" He heard Bede ask, and he saw the boy gesturing to the top hat that Avery realized just now he just had held in his hand the whole time since he arrived, save for when he drank tea with Opal. Even something as simple putting his hat back on had slipped from his mind during all this.</p><p>"That 'thing' is a top hat, my boy. It's called fashion, look it up." Avery informed him.</p><p>"Don't call me 'my boy'. It's Bede. And I know what fashion is, thank you very much." </p><p>And then, the younger boy started undressing, taking off his gym shirt and the long-sleeved shirt he wore under it, revealing pale, smooth skin underneath.</p><p>"Wh-what are you doing?" Avery asked, flustered. In what kind of weird directions was this night going?</p><p>"Getting ready for bed, obviously. You should too. Or are you gonna sleep in those clothes?" The fairy gym leader smirked.</p><p>Oh. "A-ah, of course... I mean, of course I'll get ready!" Avery averted his gaze from the now half-naked boy, directing his attention towards his suitcase. Putting his top hat aside, he opened it, rummaging through it until he found a comfortable pair of purple, silken pajamas he packed for this. </p><p>He glanced over to the boy... and promptly looked away again when he catched a glimpse of Bede slipping off his gym shorts and tights. But at least he knew now that he was still occupied himself, so Avery took the chance to quickly get changed. </p><p>Now that that was done, the psychic type specialist had a question on his mind again, and he turned to Bede, who, luckily, finished dressing himself by now. He wore an oversized shirt with a Hatterene print on it and a pair of comfortable shorts now, not too drastic of a change from his previous attire, which made Avery wonder why Bede changed in the first place. </p><p>"So, where am I supposed to sleep? Even with my Future Sight, I'm not seeing a couch or a second bed anywhere." </p><p>"On the bed, obviously. Unless you wanna sleep on the rug. Here, catch." The younger boy tossed him something that Avery identified a second later as a blanket. And five seconds later, something in his head finally clicked.</p><p>"Huh? You mean, we'll sleep together?... w-wait! I-I-I mean, share a bed? Together?" </p><p>Bede rolled his eyes. "Yes. Only for tonight, however, so don't get used to it."</p><p>The young gym leader lied down, and buried himself under the blankets already on the bed, only his curl-framed face sticking out from under the pastel-colored fabric now. "And don't forget to turn off the light before you sleep." With that, he turned around, away from Avery.</p><p>Avery stood in the middle of the room for about a minute more, still processing everything. Having to sleep beside someone else he barely knew was... strange, to say at the least. He hadn't shared a bed with anyone since was a little boy, cradled in his mothers arms. But he figured it won't kill him, at least. </p><p>After turning off the lights like he was told and putting his glasses aside on a nightstand, he lied down too. Or rather he sank down into the mattress. Dear Arceus, was the bed soft. Much softer than the ones they had back at the dojo, even softer than the one he had back at home. He could get used to this, he thought... wait. Bede just told him he shouldn't. Or was that part about them sleeping side by side? </p><p>A yawn escaped him, and he decided to put that thought aside for now. No need to use Confusion on himself when he'd rather prefer Hypnosis right now.</p><p>He draped the blanket over himself, pulling it up to under his chin. And soon, the comfort of the soft bed, the gentle glow of the mushrooms from outside coming in through the window, and quiet breathing of the boy beside him lulled him into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>damn this chapter turned out a lot longer than the first one (i actually voted on twitter if i should break it into two but people wanted to keept it together i guess lol). this fic is a lot more train-of-thought-ish than my usual fics too, so i'm sorry if the quality might not be the best, i just wrote away without much care lmao. anyways, i hope you still enjoyed it though!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>